


补一下之前的车

by Nanxiao33



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanxiao33/pseuds/Nanxiao33
Kudos: 29





	补一下之前的车

Awm绝地求生同人车

地点：祁醉家 设定：表演赛结束拜访完祁醉爸爸妈妈，放假结束，日常练习。

HOG俱乐部，晚上7点，一队四人安静地各自训练，祁醉则一早谎称自己有事任性地离开了，临走前还不忘调戏于队，让于队早早回家，不要让自己独守空房。一队众人早已习惯祁醉每天的屠狗行为，调侃了两句便罢了，只有害羞的当事人悄悄红了耳朵，难以平息内心的复杂心情。

勤劳的于队本来应该安稳地一边练习一边直播，但总有人不想于队安心上班。祁醉作为于队正常上班路上最大的障碍，在于队刚开始直播的时候就开始造作——他给于炀打了电话，并且要求于炀不要挂断，直到于炀训练完。于炀无法，关了麦听着。

贴心如祁醉，保证自己不打扰于炀训练，只偶尔小声的叨叨几句。而于炀此时十分迷惑，“队长不是说他有事吗？怎么这么闲?会不会是故意的，不想我担心?为什么不告诉我呢？或许我能帮帮他什么的?”于队这么想着，脑子有些乱，他觉得祁醉这种独自承受困难的做法实在是不好，自己作为他的伴，伴侣，是应该与他共患难的，而不是被伴侣隐瞒欺骗，哪怕是善意的，但是转念一想祁醉这样自己承担护着自己的做法又确实让自己开心。于炀想到伴侣时脸微微红了些，他极不自然得用手蹭了蹭鼻子。

电话里，祁醉小声的话语传来。

祁醉：“小哥哥，直播呢？”

于炀：“嗯。”

祁醉：“其他人都带着耳机呢？”

于炀：“嗯。”

祁醉：“哎，直播好啊，年轻人就该多直播。”

于炀：“……”

祁醉：“哎，年轻真好啊，还能为事业拼搏，不像我们这种老年人，只能在家思念爱人。”

……

于炀耳朵红了红，但是依旧无话可说，祁醉继续：“年轻真好啊，还能深夜蹲直播看看想看的人，不像我们这种老年人 只能在脑海里回忆爱人。”

……

于炀强迫自己忽略祁醉不老而且他也能随时看直播以及现在并不是深夜的事实，轻声回道：“马上就能训练完了。”

祁醉不依不饶，又道：“年轻真好啊，还能控制住自己泛滥的情绪，不像我们这种老年人，控制不住，想着想着就控制不住了，坐不住啊，得站起来。”

砰！于炀失手放了一枪，直接暴露了自己的位置。都是男人，于炀自然听得懂祁醉在说什么，坐不住站起来 ，当然是指男性勃起。

于炀失手这一枪实属异常，直播间的弹幕立马炸裂，有人带节奏说于炀训练不认真，实力下降，敷衍人等等，也有人维护于炀说人都有状态不好的时候，失手一把怎么了。于炀瞄了一眼弹幕心想把自己这一把救回来，也难得躲了，看了一眼周围判断后确定对面只有一个人，于是抬枪出去准备直接刚。

但是，“你要是还有点良心，就回家来看看我，”祁醉在直播间蹲了半天，知道于炀没有开麦，于是也就放开了来，“要是我一时情难自制，不小心蹭了蹭你穿过的衣服、睡过的枕头什么的，那怎么办？”

砰！于炀手一抖打偏了枪，对面一看这情况，砰砰砰就是一顿扫射，直接把于炀打死了，于炀顾不上死不死的，略为慌张地向周围望了望。还好，一队其他人都带着耳机，是，肯定都带着耳机呢，不然于炀不能这么直接外放手机声音，他一早告诉过祁醉，不然祁醉也不能这么浪，真是一时慌了神了，连这都忘了。

事已至此，于炀便开麦跟粉丝道了歉，下了直播退出游戏，弹幕听于炀说要下都开始劝，各种哼唧不让，于炀于是又郑重地道了一次歉，说自己状态实在不行。又跟一队的各位请了假，于炀终于回家了。对此老畜生十分满意，喜滋滋地把于队迎进了家。

于炀回来的路上满脑子都是祁醉要日他衣服的想法，脑阔有点昏，他不想让祁醉着急了，少有的准备主动解决问题，所以进门后便不在走动了，可他确实不知道该从哪里开始，只能原地纠结了一会儿。

“嗯?怎么了？”祁醉见于炀不在往里走了，不知为何有些慌张。他过去抱紧了于炀，又问：“于队，怎么不走了?平常回来不是要吃夜宵吗？进厨房啊？”

于炀以为祁醉又在暗示自己，终于下定了决心转身抱住祁醉吻了上去，于炀初次主动，难免紧张，他甚至不敢大幅度动作，但这不耽误祁醉反客为主，送上门的羊羔是没有道理不吃的。

祁醉只稍微愣了下便主动腾出手拿捏住了于炀的下巴。“亲都亲了，不张个嘴吗小哥哥？”祁醉流氓劲儿上来了就控制不住，嘴上耐心的问着，手上的动作却是不由分说地扒开对面人的下唇，手指混着舌头一齐搅动。

“呜，嗯。。”祁醉这次吻得十分凶猛， 于炀微微软了一下腿，克制地哼了一声，两舌缠绕着滚了几圈，于炀放松了些，祁醉便轻轻将于炀吻到客厅的桌子上。祁醉这人实在是坏，他把于炀放到桌子上坐好，用手指掰开于炀的嘴，然后侧身去照顾于炀的颈脖了。温润湿热的舌头不断滑过下巴和颈脖，骚痒的感觉激得于炀喘出声来。

“小哥哥，想我了吗？”祁醉一手控制住于炀的嘴不让于炀闭上，一手不老实地爬到于炀胸膛，隔着衣料摩擦揉搓着于炀的突出。

“唔。。嗯。。想。。”

“嗯?真的吗？”祁醉坏心地咬了咬于炀，“啧，刚刚就想问你了，今天怎么这么主动?憋着了?不对啊，昨天我不是好好给你了吗？嗯?”

“啊。。队。。队长。。”于炀一直被祁醉掰着嘴，说话间津液顺着手指滑落，其余的则通过嘴角向外泻出一些，看上去特别淫荡。

祁醉要的就是这个效果，他假意责怪于炀，于炀心里苦但是他说不出，只能在祁醉的调笑下把脸憋得红透。祁醉又故意凑近了于炀下身，挤开于炀的双腿蹭他。于炀受不住，只能开口求他。

“嗯，啊，队。。队长，唔，你放过我。。呜呜嗯，你放过我吧。”

“放过你?刚刚的问题你都还没回答呢，这就又要跟我提要求了?啧，小朋友你这很嚣张啊。”

“不是，啊，”于炀被祁醉蹭得浑身难受，身下性器早已勃起，当然祁醉也好不到哪去，爱人的喘息，窸窸窣窣的身下裤子摩擦的声音，肆意在他手指逃窜的爱人的津液，还有因自己的动作而脸红的小队长，每一项都在使劲儿刺激着祁醉。

“不是什么?”祁醉换了身下动作，一下一下地顶撞着于炀。

“嗯，不，啊，是，没有，啊，啊，啊不，不嚣张嗯呜，”

“噗。”祁醉被这小东西的重点逗笑了，笑着哄他：“是，你当然不嚣张，嚣张的是我。”祁醉低下头去亲了亲于炀，随后偏头看了看自己的手，津液早就爬满了祁醉的手，流到他的手肘，甚至还有一些因为祁醉的顶撞飞到了于炀脸上，就像是口交时喷出的精液。

“宝贝，想不想看我嚣张一下?”

“额嗯，啊，啊啊，嗯?什，什么?”于炀还没弄清楚祁醉想做什么，他被顶得有些恍惚，脑子里一团乱麻。祁醉没有理会于炀，凑过去舔了舔自己的手肘，然后禽兽地发声道：“宝贝真好吃。”

祁醉又欲要再舔，于炀本能得不想让他再舔，挣扎着要阻止祁醉。祁醉只好顺手放开了于炀口中的手，心道忍了这么久，还是先不调情了，抓紧点做人吧。

“好吧好吧，宝贝不让我吃我就不吃了，我们干正事啊。”祁醉飞快得脱下了于炀的衣服，腿下于炀的内裤，性器久经禁锢突然被放出来，颤抖地晃了晃，祁醉则跪下含住了于炀的粗大，桌上的小可怜终于得到爱抚，喘得更加剧烈。

祁醉先仔细地将小于炀整根含了进去，然后慢慢吐出来，在小于炀的顶端停住，用舌尖不断绕转打圈，于炀哼唧着弓了下上身，忍不住将手抚上祁醉头顶，这是他的爱人，是他一辈子追逐渴望的光。祁醉又侧过身舔砥着于炀，每一次都从最根部舔到最顶端，有时还故意在根部停留，重复圈打着于炀，或者用手套弄几下，最后重新将于炀整根含进去不断吞吐，性器每次顶到最深处的滋味并不多好受，但祁醉不在意，他甚至觉得十分满足，因为这种将爱人包裹的感触颇有些将于炀整个人抱住的意味。

“啊，哈，队，呜嗯，队长，不要了，不行了，你，啊，你快吐出来，呼。”祁醉了然，于炀这是要射了，但他没有吐出来，反而加快了速度，尽数将精液吞了下去。于炀射完有些体乏，放松地摊到了桌子上，等着祁醉起来宰杀自己。

“斯，舒服了吧小朋友，但是你的大宝贝忍得很辛苦啊。”祁醉起身砸吧了下嘴，放出小祁醉磨了磨于炀的大腿根。于炀又羞又累，闷声不说话。

“啧，炀炀宝贝，我好累啊，炀炀宝贝自己转过去趴着好不好？”

……

于炀内心挣扎了一下，乖乖地转过去叭好了。

“啊，炀炀宝贝真乖，祁醉哥哥好累啊，炀炀自己把腿分开点好不好？屁股撅起来哦”

……

于炀尽力将腿分开到最大，撅起屁股来。

“哎，我们炀炀宝贝太听话了吧，可是你看这个屁股，哦不是，你看这个小穴，好像还不是很湿哦，炀炀老公都这么累了，炀炀自己摸润滑好不好”

……

于炀并没有找到什么润滑。

……

“队长。。。”

“嗯？”

“哥哥。。。”

“哦?”

“老，老公。。”

“啧，我们炀炀怎么这么爱撒娇。”祁醉憋不住笑了笑，伏下身用嘴帮于炀加湿了小穴，肉穴一张一合，极力邀请祁醉进入。一指进入搅动，祁醉趴在于炀身上亲了亲于炀后背的纹身，于炀这里非常敏感，其他地方都可以忍住，但纹身，于炀每次都要交代在这里。

“啊，祁醉哥哥，呜，哥哥你进来吧。”

“炀炀乖，哥哥马上进来，炀炀宝贝叫声老公吧，哥哥想听。”祁醉在于炀穴外打圈，非得逼于炀说完才进去。

“呜，老公，老公你快进来，炀炀要。”

于炀彻底不要脸了，红着脸求祁醉进来。

祁醉心满意足，再不忍着了，挺身进入于炀，肠壁湿润又紧致，包裹着祁醉的肉棒刚好。祁醉依着记忆找到了于炀的敏感带，发狠地疯狂顶撞，大有要草哭于炀的气势。于炀遭祁醉折腾了一会儿，性器又微微硬了些。祁醉冲刺几个回合后退出来将于炀翻过身，又重新插进去肆意妄为，每一下都插到底，直奔着于炀的敏感过去，插得于炀有些喘不过气。祁醉很满意于炀的反应，暗自决定一会儿再奖励宝贝一次……


End file.
